


Good News

by snowqueensolange (dreamingofmyotop)



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on the Spoiler Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofmyotop/pseuds/snowqueensolange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has some good news for Chase.</p><p>Originally Posted on the Spoiler Board April 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

Rory fidgeted nervously as she watched Chase teach the new Characters how to use a sword. They looked so tiny and scared that it was difficult to believe that she had once been like that too. That was years ago though. Now she was happily married and got to work with her husband every day. And with what would be happening in the next six and a half months or so, she was even happier. She just hoped he felt the same way.

She looked back at the sword practice. The young Characters were putting away their swords, looking absolutely exhausted. Rory gathered her courage and stood up. She nervously walked over to where Chase was standing, watching as his students began to file out the door back to the courtyard.

“Chase,” she began in a nervous voice. “I have something to tell you."

His face grew concerned. “What is it Rory? I something wrong? You’re not hurt are you? Maybe we should go see Gretel, just in case."

Rory laughed at his concern, her nerves beginning to ebb away. He got so worked up about nothing sometimes. “Nothing’s wrong Chase. It’s good news."

“Good. I don’t want to lose you,” he said.

“The ring on my finger says you’re never going to lose me, Mr. Turnleaf."

“I should certainly hope not, Mrs. Turnleaf,” he replied.

Playful banter over, Rory felt her nerves return in full force. “Remember what we were talking about a few nights ago?"

At her cautious question, Chase frowned and recalled the memory. “We were talking about… having a family. A couple of girls and a boy. You wanted to name the boy Jack, after my dad and Lena, because her full name is Jacqueline.” He said this slowly, as if he was remembering every little detail of the conversation, right down to the time on the clock by their bedside. “But I don’t see what- wait, are you pregnant?"

Rory nodded, carefully gauging his reaction. Was he happy about it? What if- her thoughts didn’t continue for much longer, as her husband pulled her into a warm hug. “I’m going to be a dad!” He shouted when they pulled away for air. “Hear that, everyone? Aurora Turnleaf is going to have my kid!"

“I’m glad you’re happy,” said Rory. “But I’m pretty sure they could hear you in Mildred’s office."

“Who cares?” He said. “I’m going to be a dad! This is amazing! I love you so much! Have you checked with Gretel yet? How far are you along? We need to make sure everything is all right with the baby. We don’t want you overexerting yourself. This is absolutely fantastic!”

He took her hand and led her to the door, practically skipping with joy.

“Relax Chase.” Rory said, leaning into him. “Everything will be alright. It’s only the second month, you’ve got seven more to worry for. We can go and check with Gretel if you’d like, then go tell Kyle and Lena."

Chase held the door open for her. “Okay, but no fighting dragons for a while. I don’t want to take any risks. I still can’t wrap my head around the idea that we’re going to have our own little family!"

“Okay,” Rory agreed. “Same to you, mister. I don’t want you running off and getting yourself killed."

“I won’t. I promise.” Chase said. “Now, to Gretel we go!"


End file.
